volviendo
by alejandra li kinomoto
Summary: yuuki y kaname desde niños eran amigos hasta que ella le confeso sus sentimientos han pasado 10 años desde ese dia ella vive en inglaterra ¿que pasara si se reencuentran despues de tantos años?
1. Chapter 1

Liverpol-inglaterra

-despierte ya señorita es muy tarde- decía una mucama –mmmm…déjenme dormir- decía una jovencita de unos 16 años pelo castaño y ojos cafes – señorita despiértese su madre se va enojar si no se despierta- de repente la castaña se levanto –mi..mi madre? No ella estaba de viaje con papa?- - si señorita pero regresaron ayer en la noche cuando se quedo dormida- mierda! Maldecía en su mente la joven – vamos señorita- -esta bien- dijo entre dientes

Ahhh mierda tenían que llegar mis padres ahora si no me salvo de que me manden a la academia de mi tio yo que disfrutaba demasiado recibir clases privadas con mi amiga sayori wakaba ahh pero que mal educada soy no me eh presentado hola mi nombre es yuuki cross komine hija de Alejandra komine una diseñadora de ropa y también modelo y de tamaki cross (n/a no se me ocurrió otro nombre jaja) dueño de las grandes empresas cross, ustedes pensaran ella debe ser una niña rica mimada, pues resulta que no, soy todo lo contrario es por eso que no tengo muchas amigas mis únicas amigas son sayori y mi gata "estrella"

-buenos días- salude como de costumbre a los empleados de la casa me acerque al comedor –buenos días padre,buenos días madre-dije con un a sonrisa –buenos días yuuki – saludaron los 2 con una sonrisa medio macabra? – bien hija apurate a desayunar por que hoy te vas para la academia de tu tio kaien- -jajajajajajaja- solte una carcajada –que.. broma madre- duje conteniendo la risa – no es una broma yuuki-dijo papa serio y cuando lo dice serio es por que es verdad - QUEEEEE!- me pare -me niego a irme- conteste fríamente – lo siento pero tu vuelo sale hoy y ya estas inscrita además no vas sola te vas con sayori- - pero y mi gata?- -no te preocupes aquí la cuidaran- -pero… yo no quiero – dije ya con la cabeza baja – se que estas acostumbrada a las clases privadas pero es hora de que socialisez con otras personas con gente de tu edad- dijo mi padre tratando de convencerme –ademas tu equipaje ya lo preparamos es cuestión de que termines tu desayuno y nos vamos de aquí sayori se fue desde ayer en la tarde- -es..esta bien- triste umm no podría describirme estaba deprimida no quería irme de mi país e irme a japon con el idioma no tengo problema lo se manejar muy bien pies vivi un par de años alla . en Tokio conoci a kaname kuran ese niño me gustaba demasiado prácticamente me la pasaba bien con el in dia antes de qye nos vinieramops a Inglaterra le confese mis sentimientos pero el me contesto qie yo no `podía estar enamorada de el pues el solo me quería como una amiga.


	2. AIDOU HANABUSA

Volviendo capitulo II

AIDOU HANABUSA

-apurate yuuki llegaras tarde al aeropuerto- me dijo mi madre apresurándome –ya voy-conteste de mala gana no quería ir pero ya no se podía hacer nada bueno al menos va a estar sayori conmigo le di un ultimo vistazo a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta, baje las escaleras rápidamente –ya estoy lista, adiós star te voy a extrañar mucho – pronuncie acariciando a mi gatita –miauuuu- me contesto amo a mi gata –subete al auto ya yuuki- - ya voy papa, adiós mama- -cuidate hija-me subi al auto me quede dormida en el camino – señorita yuuki ya llegamos-

-¿uhh?- me desperté y baje del auto con ayuda del chofer baje mis cosas y ahí estaba yo en la sala del aeropuerto –pasajeros del vuelo 123 con destino a japon, Tokio favor de abordar el avión en la terminal numero 2- bien ya no hay vuelta atrás camine hasta la terminal y entregue mi boleto a la joven y subi al avión estaba buscando mi lugar cuando de repente una voz familiar me hablo -yuuki cross tantos años sin verte –voltee a ver y no era nada mas ynada menos que –aidou- susurre -¿Qué no te acuerdas de mi?-que si no me acordaba de el, claro que me acordaba de el fue la segunda persona en saber mis sentimientos hacia kaname aparte de que era o es su amigo –claro por que eh de olvidarte aidou hanabusa- conteste con una medio sonrisa – asique huiste después de decirle tus sentimientos a kaname ¿eh?yuuki-chan- le propine un buen golpe en su cabeza – claro que no mis padres tenían negocios aca asi que nos mudamos aquí en la maravillosa y fria ciudad de Liverpool, hogar de mi querida banda favorita The Beatles- solte ya con una sonrisa amo a esta banda desde que era pequeña – asi que sigues con tu fiebre beatlemaniaca, no se que les vez- -ja es que son tan guapos me siento afortunada de que al menos haya ido a 5 conciertos del guapísimo Paul McCartney – dije con estrellitas en los ojos –ja guapo con el que esta aun lado tuyo- y ahí va con su egocentrismo jej ya se como sacralo de sus casillas -¿Dónde?- pregunte con una ceja alzada –¿acaso se escapo por te vio? Aidou- aidou se puso todo rojo del coraje –jajajaja- solte la carcajada- lo siento aidou pero si sigues asi sayori jamás te hara caso- ya dije seria sabia que el quiera a sayori- no es cierto- contesto sonrojado –aja—bueno al menos yo no huyo depues de confesarme- okey también sabe sacarme de mis casillas – no hui, mis papas me trajeron aca ¿si?, además no lo volveré a ver – respondi enojada – je pues no te confies yuuki-chan- un momento –¿a que te refieres a que no me confie?- pregunte –pues kaname va a estudiar con nosotros, si tienes suerte no te tocara salón con el- mierda! debo tranqilizarme todo es cuestión de suerte si no me toca ya me salve pero si si me toca hablare con mi tio no de embalde soy su sobrina favorita –estimados pasajeros favor de abrocharse el cinturón que ya vamos a despegar- me abroche el cinturón espero que no me toque con el …

CONTINUARA…

Jejeje bueno se que no soy buena pero trato de mejorar entiéndanme soy primeriza

muchas gracias a las que me siguen enserio sus review me animan

¿Qué le pasara a yuuki cuando llegue a su destino?


	3. RE-ENCUENTRO SORPRESA

RE-ENCUENTRO SORPRESA

El viaje no fue del todo aburrido como esperaba , al parecer aidou se vino a Inglaterra después de 2 años que yo me fuera, y lo gracioso es que tan solo vivía a 5 cuadras de mi casa y yo NI ENTERADA DE SU EXISTENCIA! En fin… también me conto que no había tenido contacto ni siquiera con rima, se preguntaran ¿Quién demonios es rima? Pues rima es una amiga que conozco y la única con la que me juntaba aparte de kaname y aidou, -bueno yo tengo sueño , me perdonaras yuki pero debo dormir porque si no se forman ojeras en estos hermosos ojos azules-me le quede viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas y después solte la carcajada, que hizo que todos se me quedaran viendo feo, pero no importaba eso ahora –hay aidou me haces reir , sabes mejor ya duérmete, te esta afectando no dormir bien – al decir esto solo recibi una mirada asesina de aidou –jaja que graciosa- respondió con sarcasmo

9 HORAS DESPUES (N/A: Practicamente esto es lo que se tarda un vuelo de Inglaterra a japon)

-Al fin llegamos, ya era hora- dijo aidou saliendo del avión

-asi es bueno voy por mis maletas ¿vienes?- pregunte tallándome mis ojos y bostezando

-vamos rápido ya quiero llegar a la academia-menciono aidou con emoción "WOW ver a aidou emocionado por llegar a la escuela eso si que es novedad"

-desde cuando te gusta la academia? O no me digas que…. ¿DONDE ESTA AIDOU? Y ¿Qué LE HICISTE?- grite con una cara de asombro y terror

-que demonios estas diciendo tonta, vamos camina que no ves que hoy es el ultimo dia para llegar a la academia… aparte estoy emocionado por que quiero ver tu cara cuando te encuentres con cierta personita- dijo aidou con una sonrisa

-idiota que te quede claro yo no quiero ver a…- pero en ese momento me detuve por que aidoucon su cara seria me señalaba que había alguien detrás de mi y cuando ponía su cara seria solo significaba una cosa… kaname estaba ahí, me voltee a ver y tuve que alzar mi cabeza para ver y… demonios si le había atinado era kaname en persona, ya no era el niño que conoci era un joven de cabello castaño y unos ojos marrones profundos –aidou pensé que no vendrías- dijo kaname con una voz profunda di unos pasos hacia un lado , agache mi cabeza y le hize una seña a aidou donde le decía que iba por mis maletas, me voltee para entrar al aeropuerto , pero una mano agarro mi brazo delicadamente -¿A dónde vas yuki?- me pregunto kaname yo tenia la cabeza baja –etho.. yo voy por mis maletas- - no te preocupes ya las subi en mi auto- levante mi mirada rápidamente para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que me conquistaron –etho.. bueno yo preferiría que me las dieras ya que voy a tomar un taxi - -no importa ya las subió mi chofer, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde…

CONTINUARA

Bueno una disculpa por los mini capitulo lo que pasa es que ahorita ando ocupada con muchas tareas y exámenes aparte de que no tengo computadora en casa y tengo que venir al ciber

Ahora si gracias por sus reviews las quiero mucho hasta pronto


	4. re-encuentro sorpresa 2

-idiota que te quede claro yo no quiero ver a…- pero en ese momento me detuve por que aidou con su cara seria me señalaba que había alguien detrás de mí y cuando ponía su cara seria solo significaba una cosa… kaname estaba ahí, me voltee a ver y tuve que alzar mi cabeza para ver y… demonios si le había atinado era kaname en persona, ya no era el niño que conocí era un joven de cabello castaño y unos ojos marrones profundos –aidou pensé que no vendrías- dijo kaname con una voz profunda di unos pasos hacia un lado , agache mi cabeza y le hice una seña a aidou donde le decía que iba por mis maletas, me voltee para entrar al aeropuerto , pero una mano agarro mi brazo delicadamente -¿A dónde vas yuki?- me pregunto kaname yo tenía la cabeza baja –etho.. yo voy por mis maletas- - no te preocupes ya las subí en mi auto- levante mi mirada rápidamente para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que me conquistaron –etho.. Bueno yo preferiría que me las dieras ya que voy a tomar un taxi - -no importa ya las subió mi chofer, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde…

RE-ENCUENTRO SORPRESA (parte 2)

-si- solté con un tono casi audible. Salimos del aeropuerto, kaname iba hablando con aidou y yo… pues miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera kaname, de repente vi a una persona que se realmente se me hacia conocida, cabello plateado ¿Dónde lo había visto? – verdad yuuki-chan- voltee sorprendida y me encontré a kaname viéndome con ¿ternura? –etho.. si – dije sonrojada por la forma en la que me miraba kaname y me voltee para ver al chico peliplateado –¿que te pasa yuuki?- pregunto kaname

-nada, es solo que quiero ver a mi tio –conteste un poco nerviosa

-si claro, estas tan nerviosa por ver a tu tío- comento aidou, a lo que solo le dirigí una mala mirada, y el levanto sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba, voltee mis ojos y volvi a mirar hacia la dirección del chico peliplateado… pero ya no había nadie me quede sumisa en mis pensamientos ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido? Me quede pensando mirando hacia la misma dirección – yuki…- desperté de mi ensoñación y enfrente de mi estaba kaname mirándome fijamente –yuki llevo 5 minutos hablándote- abri mis ojos y después me sonroje

-lo… lo siento- tartamudee dios mio estaba tan cerca de mi

-vamos sube al carro-dijo kaname abriéndome la puerta

-s..si- demonios mas nerviosa no puedo estar

-ahora si me vas a decir ¿Por qué estas tan callada? O ¿Por qué estas tan distante conmigo?- pregunto kaname con una expresión seria en la cara

-yo… no estoy distante ni callada asi soy-

-entonces cambiaste mucho yuki –

-un poco…- de repente sono mi celular y revise de quien era la llamada era de xien

-bueno…-

-hola xien ¿Cómo estas?...aja … si yo también te extraño …. Si no sabes cuanto- me voltee a ver y me encontré con que kaname estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que echa llamas – etho.. xien luego hablamos… si no te preocupes … adiós … si también te quiero- colgué la llamada –kaname estas bien?- pregunte

-si, estoy bien pero ahora dime ¿Quién es xien?- pregunto kaname con su voz llena de molestia

-xien es un amigo muy cercano que conoci en Inglaterra de origen chino- dije como si nada

-mhm- contesto kaname ¿ahora que le pasa? Ash a veces no entiendo a los hombres

-yuki, kaname esta celoso de ti- susurro aidou en mi oído, me le quede viendo sorprendida el ¿celoso? No lo creo…


End file.
